Evolution Prime
Evolution Prime is the leader of the Iacon Elite Guard in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origin Altigon was appointed commander of the Autobot forces on Cybertron by Optimus Prime while he and his forces protected Earth from the Decepticons. As one of his first operations alongside the Autobot leader, Optimus and Altigon traveled deep into Cybertron to access . There they had the supercomputer create another Autobot Matrix of Leadership based on Optimus' current Matrix. Vector Sigma successfully copied the knowledge, wisdom, and power contained within the original Matrix, though at a cost of slightly diminishing the power of both, as it was now spread across two Matrices. Upon receiving the new Matrix, Evoplex was formatted into a state-of-the-art Cybertronian transport truck. His strength, intelligence, endurance, and firepower were upgraded. From now on he would be known as Evolution Prime. Overview Evolution Prime is also the commander of the Iacon Elite Guard, a covert operations unit specializing in spec ops, espionage, stay-behind operations, false-flag mission, and counter intelligence. While they are true to the Autobot cause, they seek a more radical, a more Decepticon-like approach to getting things done. They take no prisoners, showing little mercy to the enemy; and leave no one behind, devoutly loyal to their unit. Evolution Prime also sits on the High Council of the Autobot War Council, the AWC. He is one of the founding members of the Autobot clan. He has worked his way up, sometimes by questionable means, from common soldier all the way up the ranks to command this formidable group of Autobots. Evolution Prime is not what you might perceive as a "true" Autobot. He has both Autobot and Decepticon qualities. While he is true to the Autobot cause and ideals, he takes a more Decepticon approach to getting thing done. He is more willing to take more risks than Optimus might. Evolution will not hesitate to put him and other in harms way to accomplish a mission or task. Grudge with Freak Show One of Evolution Primes darker, more controversial moments was a covert op mission against the powerful Decepticon unit, the Freak Show. More specifically it was against their leader, Gore, and their heavy hitter, Death Sentence. He sent out a large group of recruits on a "training" mission where he knew his intelligence had intimated Gore and Death Sentence to be. The new recruits engaged the Decepticons, overwhelming them and fighting valiantly. They took down both Gore and Death Sentence, but they themselves had been slaughtered as well. As the slaughter ended, Evolution Prime approached Gore, who lay in a heap after finishing of the last recruit, Death Sentence lying motionless nearby. Evolution took out the banned spark extractor and ripped the spark for Gore's body. He then left Death Sentence to die. His efforts turned out to be in vain though. The Freaks rescued Death Sentence and the remains of Gore. Death Sentence was reformatted into a larger, more powerful Decepticon and renamed himself Dead Reckoning. He and the rest of the Freaks came after Evolution Prime. They overpowered him and ascertained the location of Gore's spark by invading his memory banks. They recaptured his spark and placed it within a new more powerful body that Gore had been working on. When Gore was activated, he set about teaching Evolution Prime a new lesson in pain. The damage that was done by Gore and the Freaks in their brutal beating left him in the CR Chamber and out of action for many months. Evolution still vows revenge to this day. Capabilities Evolution Prime can combine with his trailer much like Optimus Prime does in Powermaster mode. This gives him enhanced strength and armor and firepower, but also drains his energon supply faster. His main weapon in a Matrix Enhanced High Energy Laser Rifle. He can tap into the Matrix to make weapon more powerful. He has an upgraded supercomputer able to interface with Vector Sigma and the Matrix to gain knowledge. This allows him to use this combined knowledge pool to better his strategic approach in combat. His weakness is his slower speed. Evolution Prime maybe big and powerful, but his size slows him down. He is also over confident in his abilities and may underestimate his opponent in battle. See Also *Iacon Elite Guard, Evolution Prime's unit *Iacon, home of the Elite Guard Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Matrix Bearers Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Elite Guard Category:Males